Shark bait
by Xynaa Darke
Summary: Rin loves Haru and he has for years and Haru loves Rin, they both won't confess because their pride, but fate rips them from each other's grasp. They can't hold it in any more they need to be saved by the other. Rating is t for now might go up in future.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"A time capsule?" A seven year old Makato asked still unsure about the whole situation, I looked down into the hole that held a plain box.  
>"Yeah, it'll be great, when we're older we can dig it up." Rin explained putting on a smile. I stood still looking at the box my eyes calculating, I doubted the box would last long. Rin turned to look at me and his smile grew.<br>"Romantic, right?" Rins voice brought me out if my stupor, I looked up at him his smiling face baring teeth. I averted my eyes quickly as I felt the heat rushing to my face, why was I losing my composure?  
>"Haru-chan, you're blushing." Nagisa laughed, my head whipped around and my face grew redder.<br>"No I'm not!" I protested my voice going higher than I thought I could, Makato laughed.  
>"Haru-chan loves Rin, Haru-chan loves Rin." Teased Nagisa.<br>"I do not." I commented.

"Aww Haru, I think you just broke my heart." Rin joked joining in clasping the right side of his chest.  
>"You're heart is on the other side you moron." I rolled my eyes.<br>"Haru, your insults burn me." Rin gasped as he fell the the floor, after a somewhat dramatic death he finally fell still.  
>"What are you doing Rin?" Makato asked standing over him.<br>"I died of a broken heart." Rin sighed sitting up, I couldn't help the slight upturn of my lips as he said that.

...

I stared at my gazing up at the ceiling, the water splashed as I moved to sit up. That memory again? I huffed, why was it always that memory? I heard my door open and sighed, that would be Makato urging me to get out and 'be social'. It was always the same story ever since Rin came back, Makato feared his return had triggered unwanted feelings. I had told him I was fine, I was worried about him though. Makato and Rin never really did get along as well as it looked, it seemed they only stuck together because of me. I stood up grabbing a towel, after all I didn't want Makato to walk in on me naked. Yes it was rare I had a bath without my swimsuit but today I did, I blamed my swim at the beach yesterday. I had sand everywhere.

"I'll be down in a minute." I yelled down to Makato as I walked for the bathroom into my room. I looked around sighing before throwing on some jeans and a top that had a dolphin on, underneath was my name, Haruka. We had gotten out own shirts like this when we were little, I had got a new one when I grew of course, but everyone had one. Makatos was a whale, Nagisas was a penguin and Rin ... I trailed of Rin, it was still weird to think his name knowing he was back. I shook my head as if to get the thoughts out of my head and then proceeded to walk downstairs, hair still dripping wet.  
>"What do you want Makato? I'm too tired fo-" I stopped as I stared at the figure in my doorway, I couldn't help the shock that caked my face.<br>"R-Rin." I choked out.

"Haru." He returned, his voice rough, it had aged. I stared at him in confusion and I tried to turn my head away. I soon found I couldn't.  
>"What are you doing here?" I asked slapping on my composed face, I couldn't let him see how much he affects me, not like then. Never again.<br>"I wanted to return this to you, you know - before I hate you so much I can't stand in the room with you." Rin stated. That stung, it hurt and it buried deep almost melting my composure. I looked at the object in his hand. It was a stuffed dolphin pillow, Rin had borrowed it when we went over to Makatos once for a sleepover. He always had to go with me when we went to Makatos, I still haven't figured out why.  
>"You could have just kept it, I don't need it anymore." I told him looking at the ground awkwardly<br>"Is that all you came for?" I asked silently.  
>"No," damn just leave already, you're making me nervous.<p>

"I came to give you this, I no longer need it. Oh and I will defeat you when the tournament comes." Rin smirked passing me the trophy we earned in primary school, I took it and nodded as he let go and walked out the door.  
>"Don't cry when I beat you." I called as he walked out the door. I set the trophy on my mantle piece looking back out my front door. He had came all the way to give me this? I frowned slightly, I sat down leaning on the wall. Closing my eyes I let out a long sigh, when I opened them again I realized something. Rin had kept my pillow, my last thought was why?<p>

...

I lay in bed hugging the dolphin pillow, I still forgot to give him it even thought that was my intention. No wait, he had said I could have it. So why did I want it? Was it because it still smelt like him, hmmm perhaps. I inhaled deeply and groaned. Haru's smell was intoxicating, I wanted to drown in it. I mean who wouldn't want to drown in the scent of the one they love. Ever since we were children I have loved him, I couldn't move on when I moved to Australia that's why I'm back.

I just wish he could see that, I suppose he never will.

...

"Haru! I forgot my pillow." I wailed running up to him.  
>"So what do you want me to do about it?" He asked In that stoic voice of his.<br>"Hn, still as harsh as ever. I'm borrowing yours." I snickered grabbing his small plush dolphin, Haru rolled his eyes gripping his sleeping bag and grabbed for the pillow.  
>"Give it back." He sighed, aww he obviously wasn't in the mood. Oh well too bad.<br>"Nah ah, it's mine now." I laughed smiling at him baring my teeth.  
>"Rin, I'm serious." He said and his voice soundly slightly annoyed, good enough for me.<br>"Fine." I sighed handing him the pillow.

"... Do you really not have a pillow?" Haru asked, my eyebrows raised.  
>"No, I left it in the boot of the car." I said honestly.<br>"... Have it, I'll borrow one of Makato's but don't expect this again." He warned me, I nodded eagerly and ran up to hug him. At that moment Makato walked out.  
>"Oh Haru, I wondered what all the noise was." Makato laughed and I pulled back smirking triumphantly at the red that littered Harukas cheeks.<p>

...

I opened my eyes in disappointment, damn just a dream. I just want Haru to be like he was back then, I could make him blush so easily. I sat upright in bed and I noticed my roommate standing in the doorway.  
>"Senpai, were you just cuddling that dolphin pillow?" Nitori asked stepping in the room. My eyes widened and I threw the pillow to the other side of the bed, no one can know.<br>"No, what are you talking about?!" I half yelled, Nitori ignored me and sat beside me.  
>" I understand, the pillow must have been part of your child hood. It probably brings back lots of memories, don't worry I still have tons of my old toys." Nitori smiled.<p>

I looked away heat rushing to my face as I stared at the wall.  
>"It wasn't mine." I muttered and Nitori grinned.<br>"Then it must have belonged to someone special." Nitori commented and dropped the matter going into the bathroom. _Then it must have belonged to someone special. _I sighed grabbing the pillow and holding it close. I frowned at how true those word sung, he was special

**OK guys I did have a free fic but I deleted it I like this one better. Please tell me what you thin**k.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in class zoning in and out as the teacher talked about different kinds of elements and compounds, on occasion I would listen in when she talked about how water strange and how it expanded when it became a solid instead of retracted. Those were the only times, the rest of my thoughts were occupied with Rin. It frustrated me to no end, I needed to get him out of my mind. I felt a gaze on me and I turned my head looking at Makato, he looked worried but I ignored him going back to doodling in my notepad.

"Haru-chan." Makato whispered and I looked over, he looked concerned and I could tell he could feel my annoyance. I turned around ignoring him though, I wasn't in the mood today. I sighed and everyone in the classroom turned to me, it took me a while to realize how loud I had been. Ms Amakata sensei narrowed her eyes at me and I looked away.  
>"Haruka kun, are you bored in my class?" Ama sensei asked and I shook my head.<br>"Then please don't sigh so loudly in my class again, if you do you will have to write an essay on how boring my class is and how I could make it more interesting do you understand?" I nodded and I could feel Makatos eyes on me again, I never sighed and I had made the mistake by showing my emotions. I sighed when I was stressed and annoyed.

I couldn't deny it anymore Rin was frustrating me, as soon as class was over I rushed out walking through the halls to get out. I had to get out and go home before Makato caught me, I wasn't ready to deal with his incessant nagging.  
>"Haru chan!" I heard Makato call and I walked faster.<br>"Haru chan wait up." Makato commanded and this time I stopped. I couldn't reject Makato, he was my best friend.  
>"Wow, you walk so fast." Makato said smiling at me.<br>"Can you leave me alone?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper, Makato looked at me and frowned gripping my shoulders as he tried to look into my eyes.

"Haru-chan, what's wrong?" Makato gasped and I looked at the ground.  
>"It's nothing, I just ... I really want to be alone right now. Also drop the 'chan'."I murmured shaking him off and walking away, I didn't need to look back to realize his face would be twisted into an agonizing mask of confusion and he would look like a lost puppy. I frowned and closed my eyes walking away slowly, I had things to think about. Heaps of things but my main thought was, why was I still in love with Rin? I shook my head and I looked out as I walked out of the school gates. I walked down to the beach not even realizing where my feet were taking me until I stopped, I looked out at the ocean and frowned. The ocean was so free, free from everything, while I felt like a caged bird suffocating under theses emotions.<p>

I had excepted one thing, I was still in love with Rin. I thought that these feelings had disappeared long ago, apparently not. I scoffed of course I was still in love with him, I was weak and although I didn't express it or tell any one I loved him to the core. I don't care how much of a dick he's become I still love him, I wonder if Rin knew, I wonder if he could tell. I mean it had been a long time ago but my memory was clear, I had replayed it over and over again.

...

"Can I tell you something?" I asked hesitantly looking at the cherry tree instead of at Rin, we were alone and it was Rins last week in Japan before he moved to Australia. He needed to know.  
>"Sure Haru." Rin smiled displaying his shark like teeth, I could feel his eyes burning into mine and I fiddled with my hands before I looked up into his blazing red eyes.<br>"I ... I'm scared you'll hate me or be disgusted." I told him truthfully before I actually told him.  
>"Haruka Nanase, scared, wow I must prepare myself." Rin laughed cheerfully, I gulped and took a deep breath.<p>

"Rin, I ... I think I'm in l-love with you." I told him truthfully and I turned my gaze to the floor. I closed my eyes preparing myself for the hate that would erupt from his mouth, the indecencies, they never came. I opened my eyes feeling a hand pulling at my chin, I stared into Rins eyes. He wasn't mad, he didn't hate me, he didn't- my mind trailed of as his lips met mine, I melted into the kiss and I slipped my eyes closed. I had no idea why he was doing this but at the moment I didn't care. I felt his hands wrap around my waist pulling me closer and I kept my hands on his chest. Rin pulled back and I looked into his eyes, I was shocked at what I saw there, he felt the same.

"Haru, I love you too." He murmured in my ear and I smiled, I pulled Rin into a hug and he seemed surprised at first but then returned it.  
>"I didn't know you were capable of displaying emotions much less feel them." Rin joked and I laughed.<br>"It's too bad you're leaving for Australia, I'll miss you."

By the end of the week Rin came to my house and went on about how he hated me, I don't know what I did wrong but I wish I could take it back. Those words hurt me, I don't see how you can love someone and then hate them a mere seven days later. It didn't help, it didn't keep my mind off him. I still loved him, I hated him for making me feel like that. I had cried for days, I had wished upon stars to bring the old Rin back.  
>When he visited Japan again however, it was the same Rin that had said he hated me. I sighed sitting down on the sand staring out at the ocean lost in thought. I didn't notice someone else on the beach until they stood in front of me, I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked up. Red hair and blazing red eyes, I looked away and I could tell that he wasn't having any of that.<p>

"What are you doing here, I wanted a relaxing jog on the beach but no." Rin growled and I rolled my eyes.  
>"It's not just your beach, stop complaining and shove off." Yes, no matter how hard I tried when I saw Rin those feelings resurfaced, I just wanted to forget. I closed my eyes and fell on the sand.<br>"Just leave me be Rin." I sighed letting my mind wander, I was interrupted when I felt a presence beside me.  
>"What are you doing?" I asked annoyed.<br>"I'm keeping you company, you look like if you're alone you'll kill yourself." Rin laughed, I rolled onto my side so I was facing away from him.

"Rin please I ju-"  
>"You know I think about what I said everyday." He interrupted and I rolled onto my back and sat up opening my eyes, what was he going on about.<br>"I only ever said I hate you so you could move on with your life, I wanted so desperately to take it back. I loved you, I always have and I always will." Rin explained and I looked at him with wide eyes, he can't expect me to believe him can he?  
>"I know you don't believe me so let me prove it." He whispered leaning in and pressing his lips to mine.<p>

...

I woke up with a jolt and I groaned, it had all seemed real. Was that really all a dream? No the first part was real, I must have dreamt the rest. I sat with my head in my hands as I shook my head, seeing Rin again-even if only for a short amount of time- had hurt, I could feel the familiar throb in my chest. I gripped my chest and stood up. I looked around the deserted beach and I sighed, it was dark and I had to get home soon or I'd catch a cold. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, for a moment when I was dreaming it was like I'd just accept him if he came back and said that. How could I, I have to draw the line somewhere. He's not good for me, I had to get my head around that. Or at least that was what I'll tell myself for now.

...

'Just leave me be Rin' those words had stung as he struck me with them, they had sounded so full of pain and I could hear his voice crack. It was the second time I had seen Haruka like that, the first being when I had lied and told him I hated him, I know that hurt him, it had hurt me when I had said it.

...

"I hate you Haru, all those lies about love, I can't believe that you fell for that." My voice was far away as I said this, it will help him forget me, he'll be able to move on.  
>"What are you talking about Rin? You're joking, this is all a joke." Haruka laughed but it was shaky and I could tell he was about to break down.<br>"Ha innocent Haruka, don't you see it's not. I hate you, always have always will." Those were the same words I used when I had told him I loved him.  
>"Rin, this isn't funny, stop it, please." Haruka snapped tears forming in his eyes, I was on the verge of tears myself but I had to force them back, it's for his future. I'll go to Australia and become an Olympian and he can stay here and find his dream job, we can all live happily ever after.<p>

"Stop what? Telling the truth?" I smirked though it lacked it's usual sass.  
>"Rin please, I love you! Please don't leave it like this." Haruka screamed and tears spilled from his eyes and the sound of sobs echoed in the room, his body fell limp to the floor. He kneeled there hands covering his face and his sobs wracking his body. I wanted to stop this, I wanted to go over and hug him and to tell him everything would be alright. He needed everything to be alright.<br>"I don't care, I hate you. Don't ever utter those sick words to me ever again." I spat and left his home leaving him in a defenseless heap, I ran home tears pouring out of my eyes. I was leaving tonight, that would get my mind off it.

So much angst ;-; poor Haruka, I feel bad for hurting you nooo. Well I hope you enjoyed at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I should have updated sooner but here it is the third chapter, wow the guys are a bit OOC in this chapter.

Chapter 3

Saturdays, the most boring days ever. I sighed sinking into my couch tapping hard on the controller in my hand, I could feel Makatos eyes on me. All was quiet besides the grunts and the sound of flesh hitting flesh coming from the tv. A loud 'K.O' echoed through the room as I delivered the last blow.

"You win again, geez Haru you're on a role." Makato laughed and slapped me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess so." I muttered putting down the controller and walking into kitchen to grab a soda, I was so bored of video games after playing them all day. I bent down to grab two cans from the fridge and when I turned around Makato was behind me.

"Oh geez don't scare me like that." I whispered and Makato smiled running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry I just came to get snacks, what do you say to chips?" He asked and I shrugged, I didn't really care food was food. He leaned over me to reach into the cupboard and I was pinned against the fridge, I could feel my cheeks warming up as he leaned further into me.

"What flavor?" Makato asked looking down at me.

"Salt and vinegar." Came my reply as I looked away, my face was so close to his chest and I could feel the heat radiating off him.

"There." Makato smiled pulling the chips out of the cupboard.

"Thanks." I mumbled as he backed away.

"Crap, did I squish you? I'm so sorry." Makato squealed quickly.

"It's OK, it was just ... Unexpected." I told him my lip curling up.

"Ok then let's go, I'll beat you this time." He laughed walking away and I stood there for a few seconds in a daze. I had to be overthinking everything because when Makato had crushed his chest against me I had wished it was Rin, yeah right. I ran a hand though my hair and laughed at myself as I left the room, I really was going insane.

...

"Haru chan, I'm bored." Nagisa sighed as we sat at the iwatobi swimming pool, me and Makato had decided to train for the upcoming competition and we had called Nagisa and Rei.

"Swim." Were my only words as I floated in the water my eyes closed.

"Nagisa there's plenty to do here, if your bored then why don't you go shopping?" Rei suggested. Makato glanced at me and I knew he was worried about me, as soon as I got to the pool I hadn't tore of my clothes and jumped in. I had simply glanced at the water and sighed going into the change rooms.

I closed my eyes and dove into the deeper end of the pool, I didn't like Makato worrying about me, I didn't like anyone worrying about me. I opened my eyes and blew out some breath watching the bubbles as they rose to the surface. I burst through the water and panted for breath, water flew in every direction as I shook my head.

"I bumped into Rin chan yesterday," Nagisa stated out of nowhere and my head whipped to look at him. My first thought was why would he mention this now, we've been here long enough for him to bring it up. I glared at Nagisa and I could feel Makatos eyes burning into the back of my head but I didn't care.

"I was walking to the train station and he bumped into me while jogging, I was really surprised. I have to say though he looked distraught, I almost felt bad for him." Nagisa rambled on, I looked down at the water staying unresponsive.

"Why was he like that?" Rei asked and I shook my head.

"It's my fault." That was all I said and then I exited the pool, I wasn't in the mood for swimming right now. It was always my fault Rin was like this, I walked into a stall and locked the door. I wanted to be alone right now, I wanted to wallow in my self pity. I heard someone walk in and I sighed, 'I wonder who this was' I thought sarcastically.

"Haru please come out." Makato pleaded, I couldn't help the huff that escaped my lips.

"No." I muttered, I heard a shuffling of feet and waited.

"Are you worrying about Rin?" Makato asked, I rolled my eyes, how could he now. Why did he know, I know we had a connection but how did he know me this well?

"No, why would I be?" I ground out There was a short pause and then I heard a small whisper.

"Because you love him." My eyes widened as I heard that.

...

I sneezed and sighed talking the pencil from on top of my ear, ugh I hated studying I needed some fresh air. I stood up and I could feel Nitori's eyes on me.

"Senpai, are you going somewhere?" He asked and I nodded.

"I need to get out of here." I groaned and stretched grabbing my coat.

"Bye senpai." Nitori waved and I ignored him slamming the door behind me, it was a cold night which was surprising seeing as it was the start of summer. I walked out of the dorm house and out into the slowly darkening street. It was six o'clock and I just needed some fresh air, I've been thinking too much; thinking of him too much. I couldn't get my mind of him, I hated what I had said to him as a child.

I wanted to tell him how sorry I am, I sighed walking further and further until I reached my destination. Someone was already here, someone who I really didn't want to see right now.

"Why do you keep appearing?" I groaned, his head whipped around and I could see fear flash in his eyes. I stopped walking, why would Haru fear me? What had I done? Haru sat down on the bricks underneath the tree and gazed at the floor, I joined him. We sat in silence for god knows how long, it was peaceful. I looked up at the tree, it had so many memories behind it.

"I come here all the time you know." Haru stated and I looked over at him waiting for him to expand on that thought, he was never good with conversation.

"Sometimes I just ... I just want what we had to have never happened." His voice broke and he bit his lip trying to hold in his sobs. I could feel my chest ache as he said that, he really wishes that our relationship had never started. It was like a stab to the heart.

"I just ... I-I hate seeing you around, I hate knowing you hate me, I hate it all." This time tears slipped from his eyes and his chest was expanding and retracting quickly. It hurt to see him like this, I was causing him pain yet again. I always do this, it was like this ten years ago.

"Haru, I could never hate you." I whispered and I put a hand on his shoulder, I felt a sharp pain as he slapped my hand away and stood up. The emotional pain hit me more than the physical slap.

"Don't touch me." He cried, I could feel my throat start to hurt and it felt like something was stuck in my trachea, I could barely breathe. It was so hard for me not to cry, it was so damn hard.

"Haru, calm down, please." I muttered. He gulped and wiped away his tears which were soon replaced by new ones, his eyes were starting to go red and I felt so bad for him. I stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Let go of me, PLEASE!" Haru screamed the last part and I was glad there was no one in the area right now.

"Haru just let me talk." I tried to persuade him.

"You've talked enough, I've heard enough of your lies. I HATE YOU!" He screeched and I let go of him as he said that, that stung, I could feel my chest begin to burn, the feeling of not being able to breathe returned. This time it was stronger, this time it felt like my lungs had literally given out.

"Will you shut it and let me TALK?!" I yelled, Haru went silent and froze. I looked at him and I grabbed his shoulders.

"Haru, about when we were children-" I started.

"You see I lied, I could never hate you." I promised and I could see him scoff, it hurt knowing he didn't believe me.

"I only said that so you'd move on." I admitted and Haru looked down at the ground trying to calm himself.

"I cared for you, why? Why am I so stupid?" Haruka growled to himself and I frowned, I heard a clink and something fell to the floor. I hesitantly picked it up and Haruka snatched it from me. My eyes widened as I saw what it was.

...

"Here Haru chan, I got you this." I smiled cheerfully handing him a homemade necklace, I had used red and blue beads to make it. The necklace had one charm a large white dolphin, I watched Haru's face change dramatically and he smiled hugging me.

"Rin, I love it." Haru chan giggled, whenever he was with me he showed so much emotion, I was happy. Only I could bring out his true colours. I watched as he put on the necklace, he wore it everyday after that.

...

"Is that ...?" I trailed of and I could see a small pink tinge tinting Haruka's cheeks. "None of your business, I don't even like you any more. Leave me alone Rin, please." Haru begged and I shook my head.

"I'll never leave you alone anymore." I smiled sweetly and grabbed Haruka's wrist, he struggled but not for long. I pulled him into a kiss, I wrapped my arms around his waist. Haruka's eyes widened and I smiled sliding my tongue into his mouth. Haru closed his eyes and tried to escape but I held his against me firmly, he soon gave into the kiss. After a minute I let go.

Haru looked at me stunned, his arm was covering his mouth and his blush had turned from pink to scarlet. I smirked in triumph.

"Wha-wha-" were the only words that escaped Haruka's mouth before he dashed away in embarrassment.

Sorry I haven't updated in ages so I made it a bit longer than usual.


	4. Chapter 4

Rins lips landed on mine and I panicked trying to push away, it was no use he was too strong. I finally gave up and kissed him back, I loved his taste. He was sweet yet sour at the same time, I closed my eyes. when he let go I stepped back, my arm covered my mouth and a thousand different things went through my head all at once. What had just happened, what had I done? What had we done? I stood like that with my hand covering my mouth and a blush painting my cheeks, I can't believe that just happened; please tell me that didn't happen.

"Wha-Wha-" were the only words I could get out. Rin seemed satisfied and he smirked without realizing, that's when it hit me. That kiss was his idea for getting back at me, or so that's what my mind had already decided. He didn't like me, he hated me, he's always hated me. My mind had made up excuses for myself, my mind assumed he still loved me; that wasn't true, no it isn't true. He never loved me in the first place, he said those things to hurt me, he said those things to make me submit to him. I was so weak back then, I wasn't the same Haruka anymore. I had grown stronger, I had matured. I was an adult.

I took one last look at Rin and then sprinted in the opposite direction. I ran as fast as I could, the streets blurred behind me and my mind ran through so many of Rins smirks as a child, he always smirked when he knew he'd beaten someone, he always smirked when he got something that he wanted and he always smirked when I was involved. That smirk was different, that smirk was like a mix of all of them, I didn't know what that smirk was. Rin had been gone too long for me to know that, what did it mean, what was he so happy about? I shook my head and rounded a corner near my house, I sighed and let myself slide to the floor. I placed my head in my hands and rubbed my face, I was close to breaking, that much was obvious.

I sat like that for a while and I pulled out my dolphin necklace Rin had made long ago, I was so happy he had made it for me. Back then when he gave it to me my whole world seemed to be in place. Why didn't I ever feel like that anymore? Why was I so sad, why did I crave him more now? I shook my head and I heard footsteps coming closer. I sighed and hid my head in my arms again, I didn't want anyone to see me like this but if it was a stranger then at least they didn't know me. I tangled the dolphin necklace around my fingers and smiled, I couldn't believe Rin had made this for me. It seemed so unreal now that I saw the new him, it was ... Different.

I still have feelings for him, yes I'm stupid but I can't erase it. I'm stuck loving him until I find someone new to love. I heard the footsteps stop in front of me and I stiffened.

"Haru?" A voice called out and I whipped my head up and put on my neutral expression.

"What are you doing here?" Makato asked curiously.

"I was tired so I decided to sit down." I told him, my poker face was a hard act but it had become my habit to slap it on. This habit started just before I met Rin.

"Don't lie to me Haru, I can see past that mask you always wear." Makato scolded.

I looked at the floor and fiddled with the necklace, I hated lying to Makato but he couldn't know I had gone and seen Rin.

"It's nothing, just feeling a little down today." I told him hoping that he wouldn't worry any more than he needed to.

"Then how about we go to my house Ren and Ran really miss you, they haven't seen you in a long time." Makato suggested.

I considered saying no but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Sure." I muttered and stood up shoving the necklace in my pocket.

...

The rest of the day continued like that and I had dinner at Makatos then scuttled home. For once in my life I didn't want to go to school the next day, I would have to swim and I didn't feel like it. My mind was all over the place and I wasn't in the mood. The water began to drain out of the bath tub and I walked out of the bathroom towel drying my hair as I stood in nothing but short shorts. It was a pretty warm night and I decided that it would be fine if I just wore shorts. I jumped when I heard a knock at the door, I didn't want to answer but I decided that I have to after the knocking grew louder and more frantic.

"I'm coming." I yelled and opened the door with such force I nearly broke the hinges. I stumbled and fell over as I lost my balance from opening the door. A groan erupted from my throat as I rubbed my butt, my gaze landed on ruined red converse and trailed up the bare legs to some plain black board shorts. A vest top was carelessly thrown on over what looked like a broad chest to match the shoulders and red hair that was carelessly tied up.

"Hey." Rin waved dumbly. I looked at the floor forgetting I was still on my butt, and I turned my head from his vision.

"What do you want?" I muttered and I could see him step inside, I huffed, I never invited him in.

"I wanted to apologize about before." Rin said slowly, maybe he just sucked at apologizing in general. I looked over at him then got up and walked away, I didn't have time for this.

"Hey, don't walk away from me." Rin growled and grabbed my arm stopping me, I sent him a glare and lowered my head.

"It's my damn house I'll do what I please." I retorted, I snatched my arm from his grip and walked into the living room where the TV had been playing but I'd ignored it.

"I just want to talk." Rin pleaded and I rolled my eyes.

"You've had plenty of chances to talk, I don't want to talk. Now leave, I have school tomorrow." I said trying to keep the emotion out of my voice.

"Haru please just listen to me." Rin pleaded and I shook my head grabbing the remote and turning the TV off.

"No, Rin, I have school tomorrow. I've had a big day, I'm tired and I seriously just want to sleep. Can you listen to me just this once, you can talk to me another day." I sighed and turned to walk up the stairs.

"Haru, I'm sorry. I hope I do get to talk to you again soon, I just needed to apologize ... Bye." And with that the room was silent all but the retreating footfalls as Rin left.

I sighed and closed my eyes, I could feel a pain in my chest. I didn't like this feeling, what did it mean? I shook it off and walked upstairs towards my room. It wasn't late but I was exhausted and suddenly I fell into bed throwing the covers on my now cold- or cold feeling -body.

"Why am I so stupid?" I whispered to myself as I stared at my dolphin necklace that lay on my bedside cabinet. I turned off my lamp and closed my eyes, sleep would take me to a better place than this.

...

"What's the matter?" A small voice asked and I looked behind me. It was me as a child, I let my frown drop and a smile grace my features.

"Nothing's the matter, what makes you think something's the matter?" I asked young Haru.

"Well you looked so far away and sad." Young me answered, my eyes widened.

"I was just wondering about something." I sighed as I crouched down kneeling down so I could see young me better.

"Is this about someone you love?" Little me answered and I smiled, how could I know myself this well? I thought I had grown, or was I just truly that obvious?

"Yeah, I miss them but I know we'll never see each other as friends ever again." I huffed looking away.

"How do you know that? For all you know you could become even better friends then before. Maybe they've forgot what you used to be to them but they'll never forget how much they loved you." Childish me smiled. A cold hard laugh echoed through the room.

"What if they never even loved me in the first place?" I asked, I know what I felt back them was real but was it the same for Rin?

"Then they might make an effort to at least try and become friends with you." Why was young me so wise, what had happened to me? I smiled standing up, maybe younger me was right, maybe Rin and I could go back to being friends.

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in ages but here's a new chapter for you all, hopefully the next one will be up quicker. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. **


End file.
